


The Lotus Flower

by Intravi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intravi/pseuds/Intravi
Summary: In which I dump out all of my ideas and soul.Or"I told you not to touch it," he rolled his eyes, "But you never do listen, do you?"





	The Lotus Flower

**Author's Note:**

> First thing to go in here and it's a short. Fantastic.

"I told you not to touch it," he rolled his eyes, "But you never do listen, do you?" 

He looked at the lotus flower cupped in his brothers hands. It was a pretty thing, petals a soft white fading into light pink with spring green veins lacing themselves through like the most intricate spider web. It seemed to glow in the light of dusk, shadows long and the light almost orange.

His brothers long hair swayed with the breeze, Tobirama's own being gently tousled. 

"Anija?" He asked gently, well, as gently as he could, "Is everything alright?" 

Hashirama looked up at him and his breath stopped, he was smiling blankly at him, it felt as if time had come to a pause. 

Hashirama rose with an easy grace Tobirama had never seen in him. "Tobirama," he whispered, voice strained. His eyes- 

"Anija!"

His eyes were glowing.


End file.
